


My Two Besties

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Another request from /d/! My first shot at greentext, so sorry if it feels janky to read. Been wantin to take a shot at writing one anyway!
Kudos: 4





	My Two Besties

>been trying to lose weight so I can fit into a dress for my sister's wedding

>getting married to some guy named Jeff Zebos or some shit

>he's loaded, gonna have a huge buffet

>need to make sure I can fit into my dress to let loose there

>end up getting bored

>try to get off talking to anons on /d/

>they tell me to stop blogposting, tits or gtfo

>invite my two friends over for the night

>they show up within 30 minutes in a plastic bag

>thank the delivery guy

>open bag and see my 2 friends, Ben and Jerry

>start to dig in

>Phish Food is god's nectar in a pint

>dig deeper down to the bottom of the bucket

>feeling my gut fill up with dairy, caramel, and chunks of fudge

>realize my fuck up

"Dammit, why can't I stop eating? At this rate I'm gonna need to just say fuck it and buy a bigger dress."

>almost put the pint down

>notice it's already half empty

>fuck it, I'll just stop after this one

>getting further into the pint

>feel gut start to peak a bit out from my shirt

>lift shirt up so I can rub my gut a bit

>give it a few pats

>feelsgoodman.jpg

>dig spoon back in

>it's empty

>fml.wav

>look in bag

>I ordered 2 pints

>fuck it, may as well finish the job

>sit my fat ass down on the couch, hear it squeak when I do

>watch some anime while I stuff my face with more calories than most people need in a day

>feel my stomach billowing out more, resting on my lap

>rounding out from stuffing my face

>don't care cuz my icey creamy tastes amazing

>feel full, but there's still half a pint left

>how can I get this down easier?

>brainblast.png

>let the pint melt a bit while I finish this episode

>come back to it, nice and liquidy

>begin to chug chocolate marshmallow caramel soup

>can practically taste the calories turning into ounces on my body

>a little dribbles down my chins before wiping it away with my hammy hand

>finally finish it off

>can feel the 'itis kickin in

>last thing I see before passing out into a food coma is my gut blocking the tv screen as I slouch back into the couch


End file.
